Bad boy
by silver-badger
Summary: Se dice que tu peor enemigo pudo ser alguna vez tu mejor amigo (KR)


**Bad Boy**

Summary

Se dice que tu peor enemigo pudo ser alguna vez tu mejor amigo (K/R)

Humor/General

"Pero padre, yo no quiero ser malvado, lo único que quiero es ser una sensación pop internacional" dijo Jr. con ilusión. Él y el señor Sinior se hallaban a la mitad de una de sus discusiones comunes, el Señor Sinior Senior trataba de convencer a su hijo de esforzarse por aprender a ser un villano, y Sinior Jr. insistía que él no tenía intención de dedicarse al negocio de la maldad. Él solo soñaba con ser cantante pop, para decepción de su padre.

"Jr., es la última vez que te lo diré, te convertirás en un villano como tu padre, y fin de la discusión. Olvídate de esas tonterías del pop" dijo el Sr. Sinior en tono tajante y duro, luego cruzó los brazos dando a entender que había dado el tema por resuelto.

Jr. parecía muy afectado por la testarudez de su padre. "¡No padre, quizás para ti es el fin de la discusión, pero no para mí! sino quieres apoyarme esta bien" el Señor Sinior Senior parecía sorprendido por la reacción de Jr. "¡Me voy de aquí!, tengo suficiente de la fortuna de la familia a mi nombre para financiar yo mismo mi carrera de cantante pop" Jr. se retiró con la cabeza en alto "¡Nos vemos en el MTV!" gritó Jr. a manera de despedida, antes de pasar por una de esas puertas que hacen _Wush _al cerrarse.

El Señor Sinior no se movió ni dijo nada. Vio a través de la ventana que uno de sus helicópteros se alejaba de la isla.

Jr. nunca había tenido aptitudes para esto de la villanía, y su padre lo sabía, pero pensaba que quizás Jr. pudiese desarrollarlas con el tiempo. A pesar de sus múltiples intentos no lo había logrado. El Sr. Sinior Senior siempre se temió que algo así sucediera tarde o temprano. Y al fin, su hijo único lo había dejado, con parte de la fortuna a su nombre, listo para desperdiciarla en algo tan insulso como el mundo de la música pop.

"Me estoy haciendo viejo, y ya no tengo quien siga mi legado maligno..." dijo con melancolía. El Señor Sinior se acercó a la ventana, desde la cual se podía ver el mar y parte de las defensas de la guarida. A la luz del sol del atardecer brillaban los mísiles auto-dirigibles. De repente recordó al muchacho que había sugerido la construcción de ese lanzamisiles "cuál era su nombre?" pensó por un momento "Oh si, Ron Imparable... ese si es un jovencito con muchas aptitudes..." murmuró mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

Ron rodaba su burrito de un lado a otro del plato sin comérselo, no se sentía con ánimos de comer. Mientras, Rufus se hallaba ocupado devorándose una orden de nachos, metido dentro del plato.

Ron dejó de darle vueltas a su burrito y suspiró "Tengo que aceptarlo, Rufus, sin Kim soy como un naco sin nachos... sin Kim soy solo otro taco del montón..." desde hacia un mes que Kim se había convertido en la novia oficial de Josh Mankey, desde entonces Ron y Kim ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntos. Ese _Monkey_ se había robado a su mejor amiga y Ron no podía hacer nada para recuperarla, no podía ir y golpear a _Monkey_ o algo así(aunque era muy tentador hacerlo). Pero Ron aceptaba que Mankey la había conquistado, y lo había hecho limpiamente. Ron, en cambio, había tenido muchas oportunidades de confesarle lo que sentía, pero siempre se acobardaba en el último minuto. Tenia miedo de echar a perder su amistad, de perderla, y ahora no tenía ni a la chica, ni su amistad. Y gracias a su cobardía ahora se hallaba comiendo burritos con un ratopín rasurado mientras Kim y Josh cenaban en algún restaurante italiano o algo igual de elegante.

Ron sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de la imagen de Josh y Kim tomados de la mano a la mitad de una elegante y costosa cita en un restaurante italiano, como en la película de _la dama y el vagabundo_. Sintió que se le revolvía el estomago, decidió que era hora de irse, y llevarse su totalmente nuevo burrito para comérselo otro día.

Cuando salió del restaurante ya era de noche. Caminó en silencio el camino a su casa. Los faroles iluminaban la acera de aquella zona residencial, arriba, en el cielo las estrellas resplandecían compitiendo con las luces eléctricas, junto a ellas estaba media luna, que lucía como una enorme rebanada de queso, o eso le pareció a Ron.

De repente se detuvo, sintió que alguien lo observaba, miró a su alrededor pero estaba solo. Siguió caminando, pensando que había sido su imaginación, pero en cuanto se distrajo alguien lo tomó por detrás, inmovilizándolo, Ron forcejeó, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando el desconocido le cubrió la nariz y la boca con un pedazo de tela húmeda de olor extraño, de repente todo se volvió oscuro...

A la mañana siguiente, Kim iba camino a su casillero a guardar sus libros antes de comenzar la primera clase. Estaba de muy buen humor, abrió el casillero y vio la foto que siempre tenía pegada de Ron, Rufus y ella, de repente se sintió mal, no sabia exactamente porqué, pero sintió remordimiento.

"¿Hey, por qué tan seria?" dijo Josh que acababa de llegar por detrás para sorprenderla, o quizás ella estaba muy distraída para haber notado su presencia. En una acción reflejo Kim quitó la foto del casillero, para que Josh no la viera.

"E-Hola, Josh" saludó nerviosamente mientras ocultaba la foto en su bolsillo. ¿Y porqué lo hacia? Ron solo era su amigo, no tenia porque ocultárselo a Josh. "Em, no me pasa nada, es solo que se me hace tarde para mi clase de latín" Se despidieron con un beso y quedaron de verse para la hora del almuerzo.

Kim se fue apresuradamente al salón de latín. La clase comenzó, pero la atención de Kim no estaba en el maestro. Kim había sacado la fotografía de su bolsillo y la observaba. La verdad era que ella sabía que a Josh no le agradaba que Ron y ella fueran tan apegados, se podría decir que estaba celoso, era por eso que Kim había optado por separarse de Ron por un tiempo, pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal, además que lo extrañaba mucho. Ella era prácticamente la única amiga que él tenia, recordaba como se había puesto cuando Kim conoció a Monique, y lo abandonó un poco para estar con su nueva amiga, Ron se sintió casi traicionado. Kim no quería pensar que lo estaba lastimando con ese asunto de Josh como sucedió con Monique. Desvió la mirada hacia el asiento de al lado para verlo, y se sorprendió al ver que el asiento estaba vació, revisó con la vista todo el salón, pero Ron no estaba, no era común en él perderse la clase de latín. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

_Por favor, que Ron este bien _pidió en su mente

Ron se sentía mareado y con algo de dolor de cabeza, su vista estaba un poco nublada, pero la iba recuperando en segundos. Estaba muy confundido, no sabía donde estaba, lo único que percibió con claridad fue el olor a comida frente a él. Lo último que recordaba es que iba camino a su casa y entonces alguien lo tomó por detrás... recuperó un poco de lucidez, y vio que estaba sentado en una silla muy cómoda, frente a una lujosa mesa con un suculento banquete.

"¡¿Dónde estoy?!" preguntó en un grito al no reconocer el lugar, aunque le era extrañamente familiar...

"Ah, ya despertaste, jovencito" dijo una voz con un curioso acento que venía desde el otro lado de la mesa, era el Sr. Sinior Senior "justo a tiempo para el desayuno, que oportuno" comentó placenteramente, mirando un reloj de bolsillo.

"¿Que demonios... por qu... que hago aquí?" dijo Ron, no encontrando como formular su pregunta

"Oh, lo siento, que descortés soy" el Sr. Sinior se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a Ron "Jovencito... er..."

"Ron, Ron Imparable" dijo él con amargura. Estaba harto de que nadie recordara nunca su nombre

"Ronald, te he traído hasta mi isla, para hacerte una oferta..."

"Espere, espere" Ron lo interrumpió "¿usted me secuestro cuando iba camino a mi casa?"

"Lamento haber sido tan brusco, pero si te hubiera dado opción seguramente te hubieras rehusado, y no podía arriesgarme a que contactaras a la señorita Posible"

La cara de Ron ensombreció con la mención de Kim

"Por cierto" continuó el Sr. Sinior "Aquí tengo a tu pequeño roedor sin pelo. Trato de defenderte, así que tuve que encerrarlo" sacó una pequeña jaula de acero en la que estaba Rufus aun lívido, tratando de romper los barrotes con sus poderosos incisivos, sin mucho éxito.

"¡Rufus!" exclamó Ron, el Sr. Sinior Senior abrió la jaula para liberarlo, y el ratopín salto a las manos de su amo, muy feliz de verlo a salvo. "¿Por qué me trajo aquí, y porqué no me metió a mí también en una jaula o me ató a este asiento? ya sabe, esas cosas que hacen los villanos mientras el héroe esta inconsciente"

El Sr. Sinior Senior dio una sonrisa de satisfacción ante el comentario de Ron "Tengo muy pocos invitados en mi isla privada, y los pocos que tengo, me gusta que se sientan... cómodos"

"¿Invitados... soy su invitado?" preguntó Ron sin entender nada

"Precisamente, Ronald, como te dije al comienzo de nuestra conversación te traje aquí para hacerte una oferta, que me temo, no podrás rechazar" a Ron no le gustó como sonó eso, pero guardo silencio, se estaba muriendo de hambre, y había un suculento banquete frente a él que no ayudaba mucho. Se oyó el sonido del estomago de Ron rugir.

"Bueno, pero que tal si primero te ofrezco un poco de comida, a ti y a tu pequeño amigo. Mi chef recién la hizo, los mejores comidas de toda Europa, tenemos: Lazzagna, Haggis, Crepesusettes, o que tal... pasteles de carne?" le acerco el plato a Ron, ofreciéndole.

"¡Giac! Yo paso" dijo Ron, viendo con asco los pasteles de carne.

"¿Qué te pasa?" la voz de Josh sacó a Kim de sus pensamientos

"¿Eh¿a que te refieres?" preguntó ella

"Al hecho de que te has pasado quince minutos contemplando tu pudín de tapioca sin decir palabra, y no creó que haya nada especialmente interesante en él"

"Puede ser fascinante si lo miras con mucha atención" mintió Kim

Josh puso cara de ¿_no esperas que me crea eso, verdad?_

Kim suspiró con resignación "Estoy algo preocupada..."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Josh con sinceró interés.

Kim dudó, pero no podía ocultar algo que la estaba carcomiendo de esa manera "Estoy preocupada por Ron..." dijo Kim inaudiblemente, escuchó que Josh hacia un sonido quejumbroso. Kim sintió un malestar general, odiaba que Josh hiciera eso.

"¿Qué le pasa a Imparable?" preguntó Josh, sin demasiado interés.

"Es que no asistió a ninguna de las clases de hoy... ni siquiera a latín"

"Quizás se enfermó por comer tantas porquerías" comentó Josh en un tono que parecía que quería dejar ese tema de lado.

"Espero que tengas razón..." comentó Kim, esperando que lo que hizo faltar a Ron fuese algo tan simple como un problema estomacal.

"¡Delicioso!" exclamó Ron satisfecho de tanto comer.

"¡Aja!" chilló Rufus imitando a Ron, que se acariciaba la barriga.

Se habían comido todo, excepto la bandeja de pasteles de carne y una fuente llena de estofado de cordero y col.

El Señor Sinior Senior se hallaba sentado en una silla al otro lado de la mesa, y veía a Ron como si evaluara sus acciones.

"Ahora, podemos pasar al asunto" dijo levantando un poco la voz para llamar la atención de Ron.

"Oh si" Ron ya se había olvidado de eso, se había concentrado totalmente en la comida

"Bien el asunto es el siguiente" El señor Sinior se levanto de su asiento, camino tranquilamente hacia la ventana "Soy un viejo... mi tiempo a pasado, ya no tengo edad para cumplir mi gran ambición: dominar el mundo haciendo uso de la maldad" hizo un gesto con el puño para enfatizar su idea, luego suspiro "He decidido que es hora de conseguir un sucesor, alguien que siga mi legado maligno, alguien que pueda llevar a cabo mi sueño diabólico... después de meditarlo, te elegido a ti, Ron Imparable"

"¿Yo¿Porqué yo? que hay de Jr.?" Ron estaba sobresaltado, definitivamente eso era lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido que oiría, había pensado que todo aquello era un plan para deshacerse a Kim o algo así

El Sr. Sinior Senior vio hacia la ventana, era la misma donde había visto el helicóptero alejarse. Ron pudo ver un gesto melancólico en su cara reflejada en el vidrio "Jr. no es él indicado para esto, él no nació para la villanía"

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo, en él que el Sr. Sinior se quedo viendo hacia el horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Pero porqué yo?" rompió Ron el silencio, sacando a su anfitrión de sus cavilaciones.

El Sr. Sinior lo miró "Tienes todas las aptitudes para ser un gran villano: originalidad, inventiva, determinación, respeto por las tradiciones..."

"Si, bueno, así soy yo" dijo Ron apenado. Se sentía extrañamente halagado, era bueno escuchar cosas buenas sobre él, para variar, aunque vinieran de un archivillano.

"Además de el hecho de que tu trasfondo encaja con el perfil de un villano potencial: estas siempre tratando siempre de encajar en un mundo que no parece tener un lugar para ti; hecho a un lado incluso por las personas que mas aprecias..."

Ron sintió un horrible sentimiento, todo eso era verdad, aun cuando no le gustara admitirlo. El Señor Sinior sonrió al ver la expresión de Ron. Había dado en el clavo.

El Sr. Sinior Senior se acerco a Ron, caminaba por detrás de su silla, como si diera una caminata casual mientras se acariciaba la barbilla, Ron no lo volteó a ver, había puesto el dedo en la yaga.

"Yo te ofrezco, una forma de probarle al mundo lo mucho que vales" dijo el señor Sinior con malicia poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Ron "Demuéstrales por que no te deben hacer al lado, hazles ver que no eres un cero a la izquierda al que puedan sencillamente ignorar" Las palabras del Sr. Sinior resonaban con fuerza en la mente de Ron, que captaba cada silaba con atención "No eres la parte oscura de la rebanada de pan, que quitan para disfrutar mejor de su sándwich...

"¡Todos recordaran tú nombre, jamás lo olvidaran otra vez, será un nombre que inspire tanto respeto que el mundo al pronunciarlo temblara, al convertirte en el mas grande villano que el mundo haya conocido!" El Sr. Sinior Senior hizo otro gesto con ambas manos, lleno de emoción, como sino pudiera reflejar la grandeza de su visión con ese simple gesto. Ron lo miraba como atontado, totalmente absortó en la increíble visión del Sr. Sinior Senior.

"Y..." continuó el Sr. Sinior "podrás comprar todos los nacos que puedas comer" sacó un paquete para llevar del Buen Nacho "...extragrandes" Ron podía percibir el olor, era increíble como podía antojársele después de haberse comido todo aquel banquete

Era demasiado, todo sonaba muy bien, y el olor del naco era demasiado tentador "¿Donde firmo?" es lo primero que Ron atinó a decir

"¡Bien!" exclamó el Sr. Sinior Senior "Pero, no te apresures, no queremos que la señorita Possible nos arruine, tienes que volver a Middletown ahora, para no levantar sospechas" se acercó y dijo en tonó confidencial "recuerda... es nuestro secreto"

"¿Wade?" dijo Kim viendo la pantalla de su Kimmunicador.

"¿Qué pasa Kim? luces preocupada" comentó Wade.

"¿Podrías verificar si Ron esta en su casa?" Pidió ella.

"De inmediato" Wade tecleó algo "Positivo, esta en su casa" en la pantalla se mostró un mapa de Middletown en el que se veía un punto luminoso "¿Para que querías saberlo¿Algo anda mal?"

Kim respiro aliviada "Nada... fue solo un mal presentimiento"

Wade la miró extrañado, pero no preguntó nada.

Kim presionó un botón y la pantalla se apagó. Quería saber si Ron estaba bien, pero no quería topárselo frente a frente, sentía que no soportaría verlo deprimido por su culpa. Al menos ahora sabía que estaba en su casa, quizás Josh tenía razón, y solo se había enfermado, quizás algunas bacterias habían logrado burlar la _fortaleza de inmunidad Imparable_. Kim se rió al recordar aquello, cuando Ron juró que jamás se enfermaba y ese mismo día le dio gripa. "_Buenos tiempos..." _pensó Kim con una sonrisa.

"¡Mamá!" gritó Wade(en persona) "¿Dónde están las frituras?" Wade se había levantado para ir por algunos bocadillos, ahora estaba medio metido en la alacena buscando algo de comida chatarra.

"No hay, Wade" respondió su madre sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

"¿P-Pero porqué?" Wade parecía realmente afectado, en su casa siempre había comida chatarra

"No tenían en la tienda, se habían acabado, fui a otras tiendas a buscar pero tampoco tenían"

"¡Oh por Dios!" exclamó Wade y salió corriendo a su cuarto, como si la falta de comida chatarra fuera una de las señales del Apocalipsis.

Kim estaba desayunando tranquilamente en su casa, sin prisas, aprovechando que era fin de semana. Estaba a la mitad de su plato de cereal cuando sonó el Kimmunicador.

"¿Qué hay, Wade?" preguntó Kim como de costumbre.

"¡Kim¡Es horrible!" gritó Wade, haciendo movimientos con las manos "¡Se han apoderado de todos los suministros de comida chatarra del mundo!"

Kim lo miró incrédula "¿Bromeas, cierto?"

"¡NO!" gritó Wade con enfado "al principio pensé que no era tan grave, pero ya lo estuve investigando, todas las tiendas están limpias, alguien compró todas las frituras, papas, nachos... todo, incluyendo los supercongelados de Pop Pop Porter. Y hoy en tu pagina recibiste mensaje de los magnates de la comida chatarra, todas sus reservas han sido saqueadas"

"No es gran cosa ¿no pueden producir mas hasta que encontremos al responsable?"

"No es tan simple, las perdidas de las compañías fueron millonarias, si ponen a la venta sus productos en este momento, una caja de seis minibanderillas costaría alrededor de 500 dólares!, y hay no acaba el asunto, las acciones de estas compañías y sus afiliados están por los suelos, la economía mundial es un caos, dentro de unas horas afectara a todas las ramas de la industria, millones personas quedaran desempleadas. Y encima de todo, los hospitales están llenos de gente que había desarrollado dependencia a los químicos de las frituras" en la pantalla apareció un video con el logotipo del CNN en la esquina, en el que se veían unos enfermeros y un doctor tratando de sedar a un muchacho que gritaba_¡__Nachos¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN MIS NACHOS?!_ "¡Si no hacemos algo, será el fin del mundo como lo conocemos!" exclamó Wade.

Kim estaba muy sorprendida, parecía una pesadilla salida de la mente de Ron "¿Tienes idea de quien pudo idear algo así?" "_Aparte de Ron"_ pensó Kim sin tomárselo en serio.

"Si. Las compañías que vendieron al mayoreo tienen registrado los números de las tarjetas de crédito usadas en las transacciones, y todas las cuentas están a nombre de... los Seniors"

"Bueno, parece que al fin funciono uno de sus planes... ¿Han dado alguna petición o algo?"

"No, aun no, pero seguro que lo harán, tienen al mundo en el bolsillo"

"Bien, Wade, iré de inmediato a la isla de los Siniors. Sí aun no a perdido la cabeza, dile a nuestro chico-banderilla que me vea en el aeropuerto" dijo Kim imaginándose a Ron como al chico del video.

"De acuerdo, Wade fuera" la pantalla se apagó.

Kim corrió a cambiarse y cuando estaba por salir los gemelos la detuvieron.

"¡Kim!" gritaron al unísono.

"¿Qué pasa, bitontos? tengo mucha prisa"

"¿Vas a ver a Ron?" preguntó Jim.

"Si, supongo que si" respondió Kim.

"Pregúntale si le interesa comprar una de nuestras cajas de banderillas, 600 dólares cada una" dijo Tim mostrándole una caja ya abierta de banderillas mohosas.

Ron estaba sentado en un lujoso sillón individual frente a una enorme pantalla de televisión que ocupaba toda la pared. Le cambiaba constantemente de canal con el control remoto.

_En todas las ciudades del país hay manifestaciones por la escasez de... _Ron le cambió de canal _Con el aumento de casos de histeria general, los médicos investigan que sustancia... _Una vez mas le cambió _El señor Pop Porter se a rehusado a hacer comentarios sobre... _Otro canal _...este día podría ser recordado en la historia como... _

Ron siguió cambiando canales "¡Vaya, no hay nada bueno en la tele!" tomó una bolsa de frituras de un montón y comenzó a comer "mi plan no era echar a perder la programación de la tele..." le comentó a Rufus que estaba metido en la bolsa

Por fin encontró un canal que no transmitía noticias, el MTV, que presentaba Junior y su nuevo éxito.

"¿Cuanto crees que abra pagado para estar en el Top veinte?"

_Wush_se escuchó, cuando el Sr. Senior entró en la habitación.

"¿Que tal, Sr. S?" saludó Ron.

"¿Ronald, no crees que ya es hora de que des tu ultimátum?"

Ron se quedo mirándolo sin entender.

"Tus peticiones" aclaró el Sr. Señor.

"Aah! eso... tenga paciencia, lo tengo todo planeado, hasta ahora todo va de acuerdo a mi plan... excepto por eso de la tele"

Kim estaba en la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto tri-urbano, junto a un avión comercial a punto de despegar

"Lamento apresurarla señorita Posible, pero el vuelo esta programado y no podemos atrasarlo mas" dijo el piloto.

"Pero..." Kim se mordió el labio en frustración, Ron no había llegado aun, le preocupaba que pudiera estar mal por lo de las frituras, si alguien debía haber desarrollado dependencia ese era él. Además que le alegraba tener una excusa para verlo, tenía tantos deseos de estar con él, pero... "Esta bien... vamonos" dijo resignada, tras la misión le traería unos nachos, y los comerían juntos, como lo hacían antes de que Josh se interpusiera, eso lo haría sentir mejor.

El avión despegó. Kim sacó su Kimmunicador.

"¿Wade, Que hay...¿Qué comes?" preguntó Kim, que había cachado a Wade comiendo frenéticamente de una bolsa de papas fritas.

"Er... em..." Wade trató de limpiárselas migajas y esconder la bolsa "Nramda" dijo, con la boca llena

"¡No, tú no¡No me digas que le compraste frituras viejas a los bitontos!"

"¡Ah¡No pude evitarlo! estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso!" gritó Wade jalándose la cara con las manos en desesperación.

"No seas ridículo" lo regaño Kim con mirada severa.

"¡Jum!" se quejó Wade enfadado "Ron si entendería mi dilema" se movió un poco hacia un lado como si le diera la espalda ofendido y siguió comiendo.

"Hablando de Ron... ¿lo contactaste... o preferiste ir a comprar frituras rancias?" Kim lo miró con enfado.

"Ron no estaba en su casa, deje mensaje en su contestadora y mande un mensaje a su localizador... luego fui a comprar frituras... espera¿porqué preguntas¿No llegó?"

"No... y me preocupa que le haya pasado algo"

Kim llegó a la isla de los Siniors, pero todo estaba muy silencioso... demasiado.

Entró sigilosamente a la mansión, pero no había nadie, ni tampoco había trampas, ni nada.

Camino hasta una sala donde no había más que una hoja de cuaderno doblada en el piso, en la parte exterior decía _K.P._

Kim tomó la hoja con receló y la desdobló para ver el interior, Kim reconoció de inmediato esa horrible letra, era la de Ron. Leyó la carta que decía _Búscame_, eso era todo. Kim sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco ¿y sí habían capturado a Ron?

Sacó el Kimmunicador con tanta prisa que casi se le cae al piso.

"¡Wade, rápido, busca a Ron!"

Kim había llegado al lugar que marcaba la señal del chip de localización de Ron, un enorme edificio, en el norte de Uppertown. Kim no entendía bien que iba a encontrar allí, no era del estilo de los Seniors tener guaridas fuera de su isla... tal vez no eran ellos, pero eso no le importaba a Kim, fueran quines fueran, tenían a Ron, y si le hacían algo lo pagarían muy caro.

Kim entró por la puerta principal que estaba abierta, adentro todo se veía oscuro, y se volvió totalmente negro cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella. Se puso en guardia, lista para lo que fuera, una luz se prendió sobre ella, dejando ver solo un metro alrededor.

Unos lásers la atacaron desde varias direcciones, ella los esquivaba con fantásticas maniobras, la luz la seguía a donde se moviera. Luego, los lásers dejaron de atacar. Se escucho una persona que aplaudía, otra luz se encendió e ilumino a esta persona, era Ron.

"Bien hecho, Kimmie, impresionante como siempre"

"Ron! estas bien!" Kim estuvo a punto de correr a abrazarlo, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de la situación "¿qué sucede aquí?"

Ron traía a Rufus en brazos (bueno, lo mas en brazos que se puede tener un pequeño ratopin), y lo acariciaba como a un gato. De repente a Kim se le figuró que Ron estaba imitando alguno de esos villanos de las películas de agentes secretos.

"Hay un caos en la economía mundial que tengo que atender, no tengo tiempo de jugar, Ron" dijo Kim pensando que Ron estaba jugando al agente secreto o algo así.

"Mmm... lastima, pensé que tal vez te gustaría jugar a policías y ladrones. Tú, por supuesto, eres policía y yo soy... el ladrón" tronó los dedos y todo el lugar se iluminó, era un lugar muuuy amplió, y estaba lleno de montañas y montañas de empaques de comida chatarra, de todos tamaños y colores.

"Excelente frase ingeniosa" dijo el Sr. Sinior Senior que se acercaba a Ron apoyándose en su bastón.

"¿Qué demonios...¿Ron, tú? No, tú no pudiste..." Kim no daba crédito a sus ojos.

Ron tronó los dedos otra vez y una maquina, de esas que son solo brazos mecánicos, que tienen en las fabricas la atrapó por detrás, sosteniéndola fuerte, y no permitiéndole moverse y levantándola sobre del suelo.

"¿...engañarte para que un robot industrial modificado te atrapara sin dificultad?" dijo Ron completando la frase que Kim dejo inconclusa.

"Iba a decir _volverte villano_, pero creo que eso también funcionara..." dijo Kim forcejeando con la maquina, sin éxito.

Ron se acerco a Kim "Y bien, Kim, que te parece mi guarida?"

"Mm... una linda fortaleza de la fatalidad" comentó Kim sin darse por vencida.

"¡Si! a mi me encanta, tiene de todo, mira, megapantalla de televisión, puertas de esas que hacen _Wush,_ lasérs autodirigibles, detectores de movimiento, robots industriales modificados, luces que se encienden y se apagan a la orden, y mi parte favorita... un pozo lleno de pirañas" Ron tronó de nuevo los dedos y la parte sobre la que Kim estaba sostenida se abrió revelando un profundo estanque donde se podían ver peces de mandíbulas prominentes, que estaban lo bastante lejos como para no alcanzarla.

"¿Un pozo¡que retro!" comentó Kim dejando de forcejear.

"Si, pero sabes que me gustan los clásicos" dijo Ron con ilusión.

"Si, se nota, no te olvidaste de los techos altos" comentó Kim asiendo un gesto de señalar hacia el techo con la cabeza (porque sus brazos los tenía atrapados el robot).

"Oye si, tienes razón, los villanos siempre tienen techos altos..." dijo Ron pensativo "¿porqué será?"

"Mm... tal vez es para..." a Kim la interrumpió el sonido de aclarar la garganta del Sr. Sinior, los dos voltearon a verlo, los miraba enfadado. Por un momento se les había olvidado que ahora eran enemigos.

"Erm.. lo siento me deje llevar" se disculpó Ron

"Bien, no importa" el Sr. Sinior sacó un control remoto "es hora de bajarla al estanque para que sea comida de pirañas, luego podremos reír malignamente"

El señor Sinior iba a bajar la palanca pero Ron se lo arrebató "¡No!" El Sr. Senior lo miró sorprendido "es decir... arruinara mi plan, sea paciente, Sr. S, observé" Ron fue hacia la pantalla y con el mismo control la encendió, esta vez se veía a si mismo, como si la pantalla sirviera de cámara también.

"Bien, listos, cámara..."

"acción!" gritó Rufus

"Buen día, habitantes de la Tierra, mi nombre es Ron Imparable-y que no se les olvide-apuesto a que no lo olvidaran, pues soy el actual dueño de todas las reservas de comida chatarra del mundo" se hizo a un lado para que se pudieran ver las montañas de empaques "...y si quieren volver a sentir su crujiente sabor y esas calorías obstruyendo sus venas, mas les vale que cumplan mis peticiones¡ah! por cierto, y si estaban pensando en llamar a su heroína Kim Possible para que me derrotara les sugiero pensárselo otra vez" esta vez se hizo a un lado para que se viera Kim, que luchaba por escapar del abrazo de la maquina mientras colgaba sobre el estanque de pirañas. "Ahora..." Ron sacó una hoja arrugada de su bolsillo y se aclaró la garganta "Petición no. 1..."

Después de las peticiones, cambió la imagen de la pantalla, se vio un mapa del mundo y mostraba puntitos luminosos que iban aumentando.

"Estos puntitos son las ciudades que se rinden ante mis peticiones" dijo Ron triunfante.

"No puedo creerlo..." dijo Kim.

"¡Nunca subestimes el poder de la comida chatarra¡Bwa ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!" continuó Ron, riendo macabramente.

"¡Eso es! esa si es una risa maligna" exclamó el Sr. Senior con orgullo "Ahora, destruye a Kim Possible y tu plan estará completó, nadie podrá detenerte" Ron dejó de reír y miró a Kim con aprensión.

"No, aun no, aun no e..." Ron pensó "...balbuceado sobre mi plan maligno"

"Cierto, como pude olvidarlo?" el Sr. Sinior comentó avergonzado.

"A veces pasa..." lo apoyó Ron "Er... bien, este es mi plan maligno" saco un rotafolio y se lo mostró a Kim, tenia dibujitos hechos a mano que ilustraban cada pasó "yo mismo lo dibuje" dijo Ron con orgullo.

"Muy lindo" dijo Kim sin siquiera verlo, ella trataba de encontrar como escapar.

"¿Em... alguna duda... sobre mi plan...?" dijo Ron.

"No" dijo Kim tajantemente.

"¿Segura, segura?" insistió Ron.

"Segura segura" afirmó Kim.

"¿Segura, segura, segurita?"

"¡Ya¡No tiene dudas, solo baja la palanca y mátala!" ordenó el Sr. Sinior.

"Em... esta bien" dijo Ron en tono extraño "pero antes...¿no tienes alguna última voluntad, algo... cualquier cosa?" Kim vio que Ron le hacia gestos, tratando de decirle algo.

"Pues... ahora que lo dices..." Kim se puso seria de repente "...hay algo que me gustaría saber...¿Por qué te volviste villano, Ron?" Kim lo miró a los ojos, buscando la respuesta mas haya de sus palabras.

"Yo..." Ron desvió la mirada, a Kim le pareció que Ron se había sonrojado ligeramente antes de esconder la cara "Porque... yo... soy muy débil, Kim. Fui demasiado débil para ganarme..." Ron carraspeó "...para ganarme tu afecto, Josh fue quien lo logró, cuando comenzaste a hacerme aun lado supe eso era lo que me merecía por no haber podido... por ni siquiera haber tenido el valor de decirte lo que sentía. Pero como te dije soy débil, trate de olvidarme de ti pero no pude, no soporte la idea de que salieras de mi vida, si no podía estar a tu lado, estaría en tu contra, era mi única opción..." Ron levantó la mirada hasta Kim, él tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, ella parecía contenerlas, pero sus ojos la delataban.

"Ron... yo..." dijo Kim.

"Si, si, ya se de que no hay manera que sientas lo mismo por mi y..." interrumpió Ron.

"Ron..." trató de proseguir Kim.

"Después de todo soy como soy, y ya ves..." siguió balbuceando Ron, tratando de hacer como que no la escuchaba, no quería saber que era lo que le quería decir.

"Ron..." intentó otra vez.

"Y se que Josh te gusta y..."

"¡¡RON!!" gritó exasperada.

"¿Er... si?" preguntó Ron haciéndose el tonto.

"Siento lo mismo por ti" le dijo Kim rápido, esperando que no la interrumpiera

"¿D-de verdad¿y-y que hay con Josh?" Ron no se podía creer lo que Kim acababa de decirle, se limpió las lágrimas con la mano

"Oh, bueno... Josh es lindo y todo... pero en estos días que e pasado sin ti e tenido tiempo de pensar sobre..."

_¡Cuaz!_resonó cuando el Sr. Sinior Senior le arrancó el control remoto a Ron

"¿Es que a todos los jóvenes villanos les gusta Kim Possible o solo los que yo financio?" preguntó el Sr. Sinior con enfado "Bueno, Ronald, una de las mejores formas de volverse villano es guardar un gran odió en tu corazón, y si ese odió debe ser dirigido hacía mí, si eso te vuelve un buen villano ¡pues que así sea!" bajó la palanca y el robot la soltó.

La mente de Ron corrió a mil por hora, y casi sin pensarlo, lo único que Ron hizo fue dar un chasquido, y el pozo de pirañas se cerró, Kim calló duro sobre suelo sólido.

"¡Rayos!" el Sr. Sinior corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la entrada, con un chasquido la abrió, pero del otro lado lo esperaban toda una flotilla de patrullas.

"La próxima vez que quieras conquistar al mundo, Ron, no uses tu chip para darnos la localización de tu guarida" le dijo Kim a Ron, explicándole como era que la policía estaba lista.

"¿Chip¿que chip?" preguntó Ron.

"Er... olvídalo"

Kim y Ron salieron juntos del edificio, mientras la policía registraba la mercancía

"¿Y entonces, lograste lo que querías?" le preguntó Kim.

"Mmm... pues ya no tengo una dotación de por vida de comida chatarra, pero fuera de eso creó que obtuve el mejor de los botines" le sonrió dulcemente.

Kim le sonrió también "Y ahora puedes estar seguro que nadie va a volver a olvidar tu nombre"

"Ron Imparable" dijo precisamente en ese instante un oficial de policía que los asustó a ambos "estas detenido" le puso las esposas a Ron "tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas puede ser y será usado en tu contra..." Ron estaba sorprendido, estaba tan contento que había olvidado que había sido él el villano ¿y ahora que¿Lo llevarían a la corte juvenil¿Cual sería la sentencia por casi conquistar al mundo?

"¡Espere, oficial!" gritó Kim sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos "¡Ron es inocente¡No era conciente de sus actos!" dijo Kim, Ron la miró sin entender, y Kim le hizo un gestó de que se mantuviera callado y la dejara hablar a ella.

"¿Kim Possible¿Que quieres decir con eso? internacionalmente lo vimos en televisión afirmar que el era la mente detrás del plan... tenemos la prueba para mandarlo de por vida a prisión" Ron tragó saliva

"No, no. Lo estaban controlando...er... además él me salvó. El Sr. Sinior Senior lo manipuló, por que sabía que yo no me atrevería a atacarlo, lo escogió por que él es la persona mas importante para mi" Kim tomó las manos de Ron, que aun seguían unidas por las esposas.

Todos los presentes exclamaron "Awww" conmovidos por las palabras de Kim. Como Kim fue la única testigo real (aparte de el Sr. Sinior Senior ¿pero nadie le iba a creer o si?), tomaron su palabra como valida(además es Kim Posible, tiene contactos con todo el mundo) y dejaron a Ron irse a casa.

Esa misma noche Josh y Kim tuvieron una plática y decidieron terminar la relación. No se preocupen, Josh se sobrepuso y comenzó a salir con Julia Roberts (¡No, la actriz no!). Kim y Ron por supuesto se hicieron novios, y ahora pasaban todo su tiempo juntos, como en los viejos buenos tiempos, pero ahora siendo sinceros sobre lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Junior uso parte del dinero que ganó en la industria musical para pagar la fianza de su padre y se reconciliaron. El pobre de Wade fue internado con intoxicación severa, ya lo dieron de alta, y su madre le prohibió comer frituras por un tiempo. Jim y Tim invirtieron lo que ganaron estafando a los pobres consumidores de frituras. Y... quien falta...¡oh, si! el tipo del hospital encontró sus nachos...

Y como debe ser, todos vivieron felices para siempre

Fin

Notas: Ron llama a Josh Mankey, "Monkey"(Mono), así lo llama en la versión en ingles, y a mí me parece mas gracioso que "Mico" (como lo llama en la versión en español).

Esta vez quise que Josh terminara con otra chica que no fuera Bonnie, en todos los fanfics se queda con Bonnie, lo hice que se quedara con una de las chicas que lo invitaron al baile en el capitulo de "Crush"(es la que mas se me grabó el nombre, je je).

Hay una escena inspirada en el fanfic de "Kim's dilemma" (un fanfic genial, lo recomiendo).

"Kim Possible" es propiedad de Disney... bla, bla, bla, todo el mundo sabe eso.


End file.
